The Arbiter (Fal 'Chavamee)
] Summary Fal was an arbiter that betrayed the Covenant. He has taken on entire army of Covenant loyalists and caused the name of Arbiter to be a symbol of shame. Before Fal's actions, the rank of Arbiter was considered to be one of great standing and appurtenance. Fal's heresy led the Prophets to declare that the rank of Arbiter would thenceforth be one without honour, given to those who could be useful to them as a last chance to regain their lost honour before death. Thus, it became a symbol of martyrdom and suicidal devotion to the Covenant cause, unlike Fal. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: The Arbiter, Fal 'Chavamee Origin: Halo Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sangheili Arbiter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Sword Mastery Attack Potency: At least Building level (Far stronger than Gen 1 MJOLNIR Master Chief or Thel 'Vadam, could grapple 30 foot Hunters who should be far superior to normal Mgalekgolo) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with at least Supersonic combat speed and reactions (via powerscaling from Master Chief and Thel 'Vadam) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Should be stronger than Master Chief and Thel 'Vadam) Striking Strength: At least Building Class (Kicked a 30 foot hunter down, stronger than Thel 'Vadam) Durability: At least Building level without energy shields, likely Higher with energy shields (Refer to the Note at the bottom of the profile) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with energy swords Standard Equipment: A pair of Type-1 energy swords, his Arbiter armour Intelligence: Very high. Highly skilled and dangerous combatant overall, also a highly capable martial arts instructor. Rose to the rank of Arbiter at a time when the position had to be earned and was the highest honour to attain in Sangheili society; an especially notable feat considering Sangheili society is an unforgiving meritocracy, also an indication that he is a brilliant military leader. Intelligent enough to see through the lies of the Covenant religion and deceptions of the Prophets. Weaknesses: His energy shields can be depleted with enough damage and they need several seconds to recharge, leaving him vulnerable to enemy fire for that time. It is unknown if his armour does retain active camouflage (each Arbiter has chosen to customize his own armour in some way), but if they do, they likely are of the antiquated variety and only last for several seconds and need some time to recharge before they can be used again. Note: The technology in the Arbiter armour has remained unchanged over the centuries. Arbiter Thel 'Vadam(ee)'s armour in 2552 boasted of energy shields comparable in power to contemporary Sangheili Minor and Spartan II Mjolnir Mk VI armour. We can thus conclude that Fal' Chavamee's Arbiter armour boasted of shields comparable to that of John-117 and other Spartans. Gallery Halo_Fal_vs_the_Covenant.jpg|Fal facing an entire army of Covenant forces by himself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Halo Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Tragic Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Traitors Category:Male Characters Category:Covenant Empire Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Military Characters Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Characters Category:Tier 8